


纸飞行机

by mmmaniaaaa



Category: Digimon Adventure
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmaniaaaa/pseuds/mmmaniaaaa





	纸飞行机

** 自行避雷 **

 

 

纸飞行机

 

 

 

   挂灯在晃。

   天花板也是。

   如果不是有男人难耐的喘息声，他差点都要百无聊赖地以为这是一场不大不小的地震了。

   后背直接与地板接触，凉凉的。从房梁那里穿透而近的阳光有些太过于刺眼，他只好半眯着眼睛。

   “喂阿和，你真的很不错啊。”

   油腻腻的声音也仿佛从外面传进来，撞在一堵看不见的墙壁上似的模糊而自带回音。他无意识地收缩了一下，对方立刻发出促狭的连喘。

   阳光突然猛烈地晃动，那些被撞散的光线在他眼前自行拼凑成另一个人的脸。

   “喂喂喂……”

   他紧绷的身体自然而然地松懈下来，却引起另一人的不满而带着笑意的声音。

   “阿和，谁让你自己射了啊？话说就有那么舒服吗？”

   他又躺了十几秒，不说话。有一阵说不清楚的恶心感直直涌至喉头。

   “你去哪儿啊？”

   他捞起放在一边的衣服，头也不回。

   “突然没有兴致了，你自己解决吧。”

 

 

 

门开的时候暖气争先恐后地溢了出来，伴随着听到想吐的欢迎音乐声。

收银台里的人正忙着，先是说了句‘你来了啊’，再然后抬起头对他傻笑了一个。

也不是傻，只是因为这个笑太过于具备个人特点，他找不到合适的形容，就一时这么称呼了。

“早安。”

他打了个呵欠，越过收银台准备去更衣室换衣服。

“哦对了阿和——”

被拦住了去路。

说话的人弯腰从不知哪里摸出一个纸袋递给他，“你一定每次早饭就跑来了吧？”

衣袖挽到手肘，露出整个健劲有力小手臂的人，不由分手地将纸袋子噗啪一下拍到他胸口，也没有想撤手的意思。

“多此一举。”

即使这么说着，他也还是将早餐收下了。

在更衣室换完衣服，他花费了五分钟的时间把早餐解决，就进入了正式工作时间。他不好拖延，毕竟工资本就不充裕。即使并不适合也不喜欢售货员这个职位，眼下没有更好的选择，他也只好忍气吞声。早餐是热的，也不知道八神太一究竟是怎么保持温度的。反正那个家伙很奇怪，不论何时都精神饱满，和他完全不一样。

他晃了晃脑袋，企图将那之中突如其来的、有些偏离现实的画面驱散，一抬头就看到塑料盒子里装的关东煮，在他视野范围内，无法控制地顺着最外层货架流了一地，先前拿着它的人当然也没能幸免。

客人发出了有些恼怒的骂词。

“真是抱歉！”

他还没能反应过来迈出半步，八神太一就立刻尽职尽责地拿出干毛巾了。骂骂咧咧接过毛巾擦拭着汤汁的客人似乎并不满意这一结果，对着八神太一大声呵斥了起来。

总是就是想要补偿吧？

他冷眼旁观着站在一边看。现在的社会这样的人太多了，他见识的也不少。不过是个公司的小职员，起早贪黑早饭午餐都依仗着便利店食品。报酬不多，在公司里还要各种受气，仿佛不把生活中的委屈发泄到他人身上就会活不下去似的。

他既没有去劝解的想法，也不打算添油浇醋。站在货架旁边观战的唯一感想就是八神太一这个家伙果然很有趣。

即使被那样恶语相向了也仍旧笑着，是说就算对方打上来也不准备还手吗？

他将一切看得清楚，关东煮的交接过程中手不稳的人不是八神太一，对于无端的指责如此无动于衷，他觉得自己大概做不到。

说到底，他又对八神太一了解多少呢？不过是在恰巧在同一个便利店打工，又机缘巧合被分配在同一个班次罢了。除了必要的对话，他们彼此涉及不深。

可为什么，那个时候会想起这个人的脸呢？

他觉得腿间有些膨胀，这感觉令他分外不适又难以抑制。他觉得很奇怪，但更多的是心慌。

“你这家伙！”

那边客人已经绞住了八神太一的衣领，略一分神的当，好歹他待发的势头安稳下来了。

“喂，差不多也该够了吧你。”

 

八神太一哈哈笑个不停，他没去制止，内心里有些愁与担忧。

“你说你不知道自己为什么会过来？”

终于停下大笑的人意味深长地看他一眼，接着说你真是个奇怪的人啊阿和。

奇怪吗？可能是吧？

毕竟对于对方‘你为什么会突然跑过来’的问题他回答不上来。一句话不说的就过去将客人骂了个爽，到最后店长来才和八神太一一同将看上去就要厮打在一起的两个人拉开。

“原本以为你会一直站在那里观战的。”八神太一把腿打直，身子向后仰地放松了些，“没想到会过来帮我。”

就连他自己也没想到。等到开口时才发现已经冷眼沉声地将不知从哪里来的怒气爆发出来了。

“奇怪的人是你吧，被人那样说都不还口。”

他驼着背，手肘放在大腿上，被袖子遮挡住的手指略显痛苦地揪着裤腿，脖子僵硬。

八神太一似乎朝他这边望了一眼，什么也没说地又将头转回去了。

像是这样和一个不算熟识的人坐在一起看日落，本身也是挺奇怪的事情了。他不知道自己当时为什么没有拒绝八神太一的邀约，即使此刻浑身不自在。大概他实在太迫切需要为那时一闪而过的画面找一个看得过去的借口了。

“有什么关系，”他开朗的同事，以豁达的语气继续谈到，“反正那个人也没有对我造成什么实质性的伤害。”

“有吧？”他下意识地反驳，“店长不是扣你下个月工钱了吗？”

“那是因为阿和你突然冒出来才导致的结果哦。”

“……”

他词穷地将头扭到另一边去。

“不过好在没有被开掉。”

那边还在心有余悸的感叹。

他实在不明白，事情分明由于他的介入而复杂严重化，为什么八神太一会将一切罪责都承担下来。除了以天生的英雄主义以一概全，他也找不到任何说得通的理由了。

只是不管原因究竟为何，他都不可避免地成了一个最应该承担一切，却又成功逃避责罚的人。也因此他欠了八神太一一个人情。

“八神，我欠你一次，绝对会补偿你的。”

“诶？”

八神太一瞪大眼睛，很快笑着摆手，“不用啦，反正也不是特别需要工钱，只不过多坐一个月家里蹲，又没什么关系。”

“我不习惯欠别人的。”

“是吗？”略一思忖之后八神太一看向他，“那你准备怎么补偿我？”

“……下个月的我的工钱给你。”

海边日落时分的风带着些微仿佛从海平线另外一头的暖意，整个世界都灿烂成最耀眼的颜色。飞机划过天际、小孩子嘻哈打闹、单车轴转的声音，不知为何听起来也不算烦杂聒噪。

他保持着与八神太一略显讶异的眼神的长久对视，内心中有一股未平的气似乎正要忙不迭地牵动到其他官能。他扑通的心跳声也似乎不再仅仅是生命体征的象征，还意味着一些其他。

这幅仿佛静止的画面，直到八神太一似乎终于忍不住大笑出声时，像被人扔了一大块石头进平静的湖面，以他们为中心的波纹层层漾开了去。

“你笑什——”

“不用太当真了吧阿和，”八神太一笑到捂住肚子，“你认真得我有些害怕。”

老头是个工作狂。很小的时候他就被带到电视台，坐在那个空荡荡的房子里，看各种人进进出出，从那个四方的机器后面不断冒出烟。

烟很神奇。轻飘飘升至半空中，有的散了去，有的聚拢幻化成各种形状。少许时候它们会被刻意吐成圆圈，缓慢地上升，从最下面那一圈开始逐渐减淡。那是老头心情好的时候。

他总是猜不透下一次烟会变成什么模样。

八神太一很像烟。

“这么愧疚的话，就请我吃饭吧。”

他的肩膀被一股不重不轻的力度拍了拍。他顺着小手臂看至八神太一的手指，修剪得干净而整洁的指甲呈弧形，看上去均匀柔和。

无法控制地，他在脑海里构建出了这些手指进入他体内的画面。

 

 

闹钟响之前有条短信把他吵醒了。

他拿起来看了一眼，没理。与此同时未接来电告诉他，昨夜他漏接了好几通电话。

卫生纸团成团丢在床边，他没注意一脚就踩了下去。

直到白色的纸团发出类似哀嚎的声音，他才捂着脑袋在原地蹲下，仿佛极度痛苦地维持着这个动作到脚发麻和大脑充血。

它们最后被全部扔进了马桶，接着被最强力的水流带进了下水道。

脑袋晕晕沉沉的，他不知道是昨夜想着八神太一做太多次的原因，还是有别的理由可做解释。

总之这不是什么好的预兆。

特别是行走时仿佛拖着一具每个零件都似乎能够发出吱嘎声的身体往便利店走的时候，他打了第十个喷嚏。

收银台没有人。他吸了吸鼻子往更衣室走。

半开着的门刚好为看进去留了一个绝交的视野。他走到那里时，八神太一的脑袋被蒙在衣服里，锁骨以下暴露在空气中。

小腹松紧得当，既没有多余的赘肉，也不是略显累赘的肌肉堆积。手臂牵动着背部的肌线，三角形的肩胛骨凸起，带着好看均匀的线条。是小麦色的皮肤，看上去大概是一个喜爱运动的人。他想起曾经似乎看到过八神太一的小腿，比之手臂那里要健劲得多。

他的身体有了反应。

特别是在这样的时刻，他羞耻而又深刻地回忆起想着八神太一而高潮了的经历。

换好衣服的八神太一在某个轻微的侧头中发现了他。

“哦，你来了啊？今天很早嘛。”

再不好不动声色的窥视，他一边回应着早安，一边略显艰难地挪动步伐往房间内走。

或许是他有些过分别扭的行进动作引起了八神太一的注意，他感受到正被注视着。

“要我等你吗？”

八神太一没有先出去，而是坐在一旁的凳子上。

“不用了！”

他放慢动作，只将储物柜打开就不再有接下来的程序。将脸藏在柜子后面，下身紧贴着冰凉的金属柜面。

那里很硬。甚至有些痛。

但这一切没有任何作用。

“好吧。”

八神太一总算起身，他听到脚步声慢慢变小。终于舒口气的时候，幻想过的温热的身体却毫无信号可言地与他重叠在一起。

“呐阿和，”那声音就在耳边，湿润烧耳，“你勃起了哦。”

他前额砰地撞上储物柜，极冷似的开始发抖。眼前是储物柜内的一片漆黑，他自觉羞愧且无处可藏。

这份连他自己都尚且不明瞭的情愫，若是被对方得知，他无法想象出那是多么天崩地裂的结果。

至少在八神太一眼中，在此之前，他是一个正常人。

“这不是很正常吗？”他颤抖着声线垂死挣扎，“在这个时间段对于男人来说……”

背后那股异常的热渐渐散去了。

“也是……”

他听到八神太一恍然大悟的声音，“那我先出去了。”

等到整个房间再没有一点声音，他才小心翼翼地转头张望。确定自己确然安全了，花费了短暂的时间换衣服，又看到腿间的勃发而不得不快速地将它解决。他因为刚才八神太一的举动而止不住心颤，当耳边回荡着对方说的那句话时他几乎立刻就射了。

再次之前他从未有过这样的体验。男人与男人之间大多性欲胜过情感。他不确定这奇妙的感觉究竟是否因为他对八神太一动了情，他唯一能够安慰自己的不过是只要做一次就能够明白了。

这一天的工作极不在状态。

不知是店内空调开得太足，还是早上的惊吓与疑惑双双积压难以抒发而觉憋闷。第五次失手将找还给客人的零钱弄洒时，八神太一终于不得不注意到他的不对劲了。

“你脸色很不好哦阿和。”

糟糕连视线也开始变浑浊了。

他想躲开那只伸过来的手，结果却是整个身体都不自觉地砸了过去。

迷糊中一直是八神太一追着他跑，或者不停问他为什么会那样。他跑得积累，精疲力尽，想要休息但被抓住了衣领——

“你醒了？”

肩膀和腰很痛。他尝试着翻身，发现这个动作由于支撑身体的场所太窄而无法达到。

八神太一焦急地探过头来，更上一层是熟悉的方形罩灯，不过现在没开。光线不强也不弱，环视一周后他察觉到这里是更衣室，而自己正躺在那条长凳上。

他挣扎着想坐起来，八神太一自然而然地想帮他。被触碰到瞬间他触电般抖了下，心虚地借着几个连续夸张的咳嗽掩饰。

“我怎么了吗？”

嗓子哑了，喉咙很痛。脑袋依旧晕晕沉沉，身体很重。

“发烧了。”

他下意识地抬手去摸额头，觉得掌心更烫。又看了一旁的八神太一，想起一件事来。

“……是八神你带我过来的？”

“……还在叫我八神啊你，”八神太一苦笑着轻轻推了推他的脑袋，“朋友之间不是这么称呼的吧？”

他又假意咳了几声。

“……太、太一……”

“是我和店长一起扛你过来的哦。”

“那工作呢？”

“和下个班次交替了，之后得好好感谢他们才行。”

“……是吗……”

储物室安静下来了，比起最初时光线似乎又暗了些。

“你觉得好些了吗？”

“大概。”

“要回家吗？”八神太一顿了顿，“已经跟店长请过假了。”

他点了点头，也不知八神太一看见了没。猛吸一口气准备站起来，结果没想到双腿根本不听使唤，残废了似的很轻巧地一偏，他被八神太一捞到了胸口前。

他觉得自己刚才的动作看上去像极了憋足的演员，可现在没力气挣扎。

病来如山倒，尤其是像他这样不易感冒的人，听老人说这样的人若是感冒了，那便是灾难。

“我送你回去吧？”

提议的人似乎一点没觉得自己同他的现状有丝毫的关系，甚至还自告奋勇。

“不用了。”

“可是你现在没法儿自己一个人走吧？”

“……走着走着就好了。”

他还在嘴硬。

“那你先走给我看看？”

……

所以他才会说将八神太一定义为一个奇怪的人。

“钥匙？”

“裤兜里。”

八神太一毫不顾忌地就要伸手去掏他的裤兜，现在他清醒了些，立刻制止了，随后动作缓慢地将钥匙摸了出来。

他有些庆幸早起时没有偷懒，否则他现在大概会毫无机动能力地看着八神太一发现那一堆纸团时的精彩表情了。

按理来说，将他完全送回家之后八神太一也就完成了任务。发烧的原因他分身乏力，很难在倒到床上之后意识到家里是否还有一个人存在。事情发展到最后是他傍晚时起床走出房间，看到沙发上横着一个人。

这一天过得太漫长了，以至于他还以为之前发生的一切不过是个梦。

而八神太一安慰地躺在沙发上，就在离他几步远的地方。他甚至能够感知到对方的呼吸，嗅到他一直不知道怎么形容出来的味道。它是清新的，热烈的，同时又是催情的。

他走过去，在除自己之外再无他人知道的情况下止不住地心动着。在客厅昏暗以及对方沉睡的情况下他产生出一种莫名的安全感，像一个深情的人看着自己的恋人。

他以前从未这么仔细地看过八神太一。

而这很奇怪。他从不深情，八神太一也不是他恋人。他却产生了他们相恋已久的错觉，从内心里源源不断地涌出他自己都陌生的脉动，仿佛要实践他的错觉一般。

欲望铺天盖地压垮了他，若不是八神太一恰巧醒来。

阴暗环境之中那双眼睛依旧闪烁。

率先结束对视的人是他。

八神太一像个小孩子一样砸吧砸吧了嘴之后坐起来，还没彻底清醒地沉默了好一会儿。

“几点了？”

他走到墙壁那里将灯打开，又顺眼看了手机，“快要七点了。”

八神太一拍了拍自己的脸之后站起身，又在原地稳了会儿。

“差不多也改回去了。”

这么说着又走到他面前，不说一句话地撩起他刘海，这个人贴近了他。

他惊得立刻闭了眼睛，却只感觉到对方比他烫的额头轻轻碰了碰他的，其他什么也没发生。

“好像退烧了呢。”

“啊……恩……”

八神太一没有拉开他们之间的距离，他舔着嘴唇，借伸手理刘海的姿势掩去部分尴尬，“今天谢谢你了。”

“客气什么啊。”

八神太一伸拳推了推他肩膀，就转身朝门那边走了。走到玄关的时候他追了过去，在对方开门之前终于将想说的话说出口。

“要留下来吃饭吗？”

“啊？”

“……之前不是说请你吃饭吗？要……吃我做的吗？”

八神太一脸上闪过片刻惊诧，他不自觉地放大了些许音量，“不是想要偷工减料的意思，只不过——”

“好啊。”

结果对方很爽快地应下了，反倒显得他的自我解释很多余。

他在脑海中大致构想了一个计划，进厨房做饭的时候也在想着。为此内心聒噪不休，像翻涌而来的浪涛即将掀翻理智的船。

八神太一在客厅里看电视，如他猜想的那样喜欢足球。他去拿食材的时候发现对方正兴致勃勃地看着球赛，眼中闪着从未见过的光。

这场面他并不觉新鲜，仿佛历时已久早成习惯。

所以，当门铃响的时候，他也理所当然地任凭八神太一去开门了。

“谁来——”

门外是熟悉的脸。

八神太一和外来者的安静对峙，直到他的出现终于停止。

“啊，这不是阿和吗？”嗓音很粗的人看到他时脸上露出得救了的神情，“我还以为敲错门紧张了好久。”

八神太一也看向他，似乎在确认他与门外的人确实认识。

“是朋友吗？”

他将手上的水在围裙上擦干了，缓步走出，“……一个前辈。”

“啊？”

被称作前辈的人发出质疑而不满的语气词，来回大量着他同八神太一。

“你怎么来了？”

“因为你完全不回邮件也不接电话啊？”来人表情不善地抱怨着，“那一次也是莫名其妙地把我扔下就走了，我啊……我这几天可是积——”

“我们出去说吧！”

他大声地打断，鞋都未换地将原本就没进屋的人使劲往楼道里推，反手将门关上了些。

“喂阿和你什么意思啊？……”

……

回去的时候门没关。他多少有些放下心来。

原本以为八神太一大概会因为这个乌龙事件离开，但貌似对方并没有这么做。

即使如此，站在门口时他也产生了少许畏惧的心情。

若是八神太一问起来他应该编造一个怎样流畅的谎言眼睛不眨一下地将这一页翻过呢。

若是八神太一什么都不问，他就会真的觉得轻松吗？

不论提问与否，都将有一根刺梗在他喉头，他明白这是无法轻松越过的坎。

八神太一坐在沙发上，眼睛看向地面所以头是半垂着的。手肘呈一个尖锐的弧度放在腿上。从玄关望过去像刚好被侧面灯光勾勒出轮廓的雕像，听到他进门的声音也没有一点反应。

他原本准备直接进厨房的。

“刚才那个人是你国中还是高中的前辈？”

“………是大学的。”

八神太一间隔五秒地点了三下头，极其心不在焉又恍惚的模样。他甚至怀疑对方根本没有在意他回答了什么。

“他说的最近的口味，是什么意思？”

被听到了。

他原本以为声音不算大不会被听到的。他已经刻意去到远离房门的地方，结果还是被听到了。

进门至此的所有挣扎仿佛都成了无用的铺设。

“不过是玩笑而已。”

‘那家伙是你最近的口味吗？因为这个才疏远我的？’

如果真的听到了这样的话，那么他的解释看起来就太过于薄弱了。

八神太一猛地抬头看着他，也不打算移开视线的样子。他看不懂那个眼神，既不像平日的，也不像刚才看足球时的。不是开心，不是生气。难过忧愁痛苦纠结尴尬失望闪躲勇往直前这些统统不是。

他只是，能够畅通无碍地看进很深的地方去。仿佛那里什么都有，又什么都看不到。

“已经很晚了。”

八神太一站起身，朝着他的方向走，这一路再也没有看他。

他明白自己或许失去一个‘正常人’的身份，也猛然醒悟曾有过的那些念头多么可笑。他只是没有去拉住八神太一的勇气，连一声呼喊都显得那么软弱无力。

而八神太一停了下来。

“……晚安。”

锅里的咖喱溢出来，又冷得凝起来。最初时它散发出令人欢愉的香气，此时却只余看似作呕的丑陋外表。

明明是新鲜而完整的，但看上却更像残渣。

门啪嗒一声关上了，将八神太一的‘晚安’也阻绝。

他原本有一个顺理成章的理由，现在却成为一颗炸弹。除了在他们之间留在一朵巨大的蘑菇云遮蔽了视野，也将迄今为止所有的一切都摧毁了。

根本不需要通过做爱来验证这感情的真伪，在他产生这个自欺欺人的想法时，他就已经默认了这个既成事实。

 

 

 

*太一是直的

 

 

 


End file.
